Friends In the Basement:
by Ainaraugwen
Summary: A construction worker finds a body in an abandonned building that was to be demolished. Also the relationship between characters startdeveloped.Hope you likeO and i wanna say i am dedicating this chapter to FireFromTheSky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Nor do I own the characters. I all like to think I do. But lets face it people we don't. So all we are forced to do it to sit and drool at the hotness.

(Authors Note: Ok basically this is my first Bones fic. I was really bored one day and I had a case idea in my mind that I wanted to put it down on paper. I figured the actual idea was pretty good so I thought I'd share it. Hope you like! and I will be posting the next chapter in a few days)

**Friends In The Basement**

Chapter 1: The Way It Is Written

Darkness; the way we're brought into the world & the way of which we are taken out.

Alone tied from chains & and on the wall she stood for 5 days now. All alone in the dark. She didn't know why she was there but she had a pretty good reason at least she thought, But how could he of all people do this to her?

"You're on your own now kiddo" he threw down a 45 pistol on the floor by her feet. "One bullet. Just in case you can free yourself, the door is locked so you are stuck in here but at least I am nice to give you a way for suicide to save you from the pain's of hunger and dehydration, for when it starts it will be unbearable so this gun will be your best friend " he walked over and kissed her forehead. "You brought this on yourself now's your chance love- repent."

Then he left leaving her alone. The hunger started and her stomach ached and churned. These pains birthed a wish of suicide but she was now to weak to reach the gun. Days and hours passed until her stomach felt like it was burning and the darkness swallowed her whole the pain the subsided..she was free...

* * *

Walking up the stairs of an old abandonned watch tower, Brennan could only think of the conversation she had, had previously that morning with a shaken construction worker. The tower in which they now walked was supposed to be demolished that day.

" So like I said I was making sure the building was empty, no teens that could get caught when the building fell when I came across this door". They stood out side the door. "It was the only one closed so I figured someone could be hidin' inside. So I opened it and saw this." he gave the rotted wood door a push revealing a decaying skeleton strung in the form of a crucifix to the wall.

"Female" Brennan mumbled as she snapped a few photo's of the sickening scene before her eyes. Her eyes then wondered to a gun on the floor. "Well that's weird , normally the murder weapon isn't left on the floor. She took a few pictures of it so that in the future when reviewing evidence they would know all the angeles of which the gun was found. She then picked it up with her gloved hands and gave them to booth who placed it in a bag to bring back to the Lab.

"Definitly a murder case. There is no way she could have done this to herself. We need to get the body back to lab." Temperance looked up into booth's eyes.

"You heard her, bag it up" Booth motioned for two guys to come bag the body and bring it back to the Jeffersonian.

-- -- --

Angela sat at her Angelator bored out of her mind trying to think of a new enhancement she could add on to her prized machine. There was a knock on the door and Hodgins walked in.

"New body, Brennan's on her way" he said trying to start a conversation "Female body I hear too"

"Wow that's great" Angela looked up putting on a fake smile.

"Okay Angie," Hodgins walked over and leaned against the angelator. "I was wondering if you wanted to..do something with me..sometime?"

Angela gave a little smile. "Sure just call me" she winked and saw Temperance walking up the steps followed by booth and a body. She decided this would make a perfect exit so she walked out Following the line behind Brennan.

"Female looks about she has been dead for at least 2 months"

"We also found this by the body" Seeley laid the gun in the evidence bag down on one of the examination tables. "But come to think of it now, there was no blood spatter anywhere."

"Ok so we need someone to go look up missing persons in the area"

Booth replied "I'm on it"

Hours passed with no success. Zack had descovered that gun had not been used judging by the fact there was no gun powder residue anywhere on the gun or the body, that also had no bullet wounds.

"Well we have no Identity as of now but we figured she is about 15-17 years old." As Angela told Cam the results booth walked in.

"15-17? That makes it easier." He threw down 4 sheets of paper leaving one in his hand. "Stacey Warner. The only 16 year old/ teenager around that age that has been missing for two months last Wednesday."

"So I guess we set up a meeting with the parents?"

"Yea" booth sighed. He took the picture back from Angela and left the room heading towards Bones office.

"OK well Saroyan I am gonna call it a night" Angela yawned and took off her gloves and walked out of the building and towards her car. She drove home and kicked off her stilettos as she entered her house. There was a message waiting on her answering machine. She pressed the play button as she poured a glass of water.

"_Hey Angela, its hodgins, I was wondering if you could ah give me a call when you get in. Bye"_

A smile grew upon her face. Angela was getting tired but she decided a little fun with hodgins wouldn't hurt. She dialed the number for his house.

"Jack Hodgins Residence."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Angela asked a little flirtatiously.

"Yes I did" Hodgins replied as he wrapped a towel around his mid section as he just ran out of the shower to get the phone he had left on the sink. "I was wondering, do you wanna go on that date now?" He held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Now as in right now?" Angela teased.

" Well I guess I can give you 10 minutes or so before I pick you up" he laughed a little.

"Alright see ya in 10"

Before hodgins could protest or say he was joking, she hung up the phone. He had 10 minutes to get across town. This would be almost humanly impossible, but he was Jack Hodgins, what couldn't he do?

In exactly 10 minutes Angela heard that familiar rhythmic knock on her front door. She wasn't expecting him to actually be there in exactly 10 minutes, she had barely finished dressing. But thankfully she had found her short black dress and hooker boots just in time.

"How did you do that" she asked astonished as she put on her jacket and grabbed her mini clutch hand bag.

"O, Magicks."He said sarcastically, "come on we don't wanna be late for the reservations" he put out his arm for her to take. He walked her down to a beautiful white carriage. "I thought it was worth it tonight. I called a couple friends, this lead to that and here we stand with a carriage" he offered her a wide handsome grin.

"Oh jack its beautiful" Angela exclaimed as she saw the two beautiful chocolate horses that pulled the carriage.

"Bah its really nothing" He brushed his hand like he was erasing something in the air. They drove to one of the most expensive restaurants in the area. It was almost impossible to get into yet when ever hodgins was there, he was treated like a king.

He clutched the little blue silk box in his pocket. The waiter walked by.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"What's your best wine. Tonight is a special occasion." Hodgins smiled and took Angie's hand.

"Well we have a 87 Chardonnay"

"Sounds perfect"

The waiter walked away.

"Hodgins, I was gonna wait till I had you all together..well mostly because I need some advice..Jake offered me a job in New York city"

Jake had been Angela's fiancé until they had to break up because of distance. There was no way they could have worked out a marriage in different states.

"Oh..." was all hodgins could say. His nails digging into the box in his hand "Um I have to go.." he couldn't think of a reason he just wanted out. He got up in such a hurry he didn't realise that he had dropped the box..

"Hodgins wait, Jack please" Angela begged, but he wasn't listening. He payed the man at the desk and left. From the corner of her eye Angela spied a little sapphire colored box. She bent down and picked it up. She then placed it in her purse and put on her coat and took out her cell dialing the number for a cab. Tears formed behind hers, but she dared not cry in public.

She sat in the back of the cab tears falling down her face. She sniffed the air wiping the tears but no matter what she did, more tears fell in their place. She then remembered the little box that hodgins had dropped. She opened her purse and held the box in her hand. She lifted up the lid revealing a little key- most likely to his house and as well underneath the key was a note that looked like it had been ripped from Brennan's novel. It was old and the edges a little frayed. She gentley opened the note and read, now starting to sob.

It read:

"_**Dear Angela,**_

_** Will you still love me in the morning...?**_

_** Dr. Jack Hodgins."**_

* * *

(Authors Notes: Well that was chapter one, I hope you liked and I am also hoping that I hooked a couple people.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Friends in the Basement

Chapter 2: Butterfly Kisses

She needed to talk to him, tell him she wasn't leaving with Jake. He never let her say the words - he just left.

She walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning a breath barely escaping her chocolate shaded lips. In her heart she knew how she felt, yet still the words couldn't be said aloud. She decided finally the best way to tell Jack how she felt, was reply to the not, of which she clutched in her hand. It meant the most to Angela right now more precious than any diamond or pearl. She entered her office and picked up her favourite green metallic pen and scribbled on the inside of the note

"_**Forever and Ever Babe**_

_**Angela Montenegro."**_

Butterflies welled in her stomach at the thought of him reading the note. She was full of fear. Mainly because she thought he was angry with her.

So the note was written now how to get it to him. Angie paced her office floor.

"Just walk up hand it to him and walk away...OH no that wouldn't work!" she exclaimed in a silent tone as she turned to pace the other way. "To weird looking on my part" she started biting her thumbnail like she always did when nervous. There was only 15 minutes before he came in, his usual time.

She speed walked into his office and taped the note on his computer where he was bound to see it. Those butterflies were starting to feel welcoming, reassuring almost happy yet still Angie wished they'd just "Fly Away"

Angela passed Temperance in the hall. "Hey" she said with a wave "You meeting the parents today?" she asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Yes but its only one parent. Scott Warner and I'm just waiting on a phone call from Booth to tell me he is here" she said with a smile.

"Sounds great" She said trying to avoid sarcasm. "Um tempie I need to talk to you.." Angela was getting desperate for her friend.

Brennan's pager started beeping. "Its Booth which means he is here..can it wait till later?"

"Yea sure! Go talk to Mr Warner" she replied though she really wanted to talk to her now

– –

Brennan continued down the hall of the Jeffersonian into one of the Interrogation rooms where Booth and Scott Warner were waiting. It was the nice comfortable interrogation room they used for parental gatherings etc it was more like a conference room.

"Good Morning Mr. Warner" Brennan said as she extended a hand for the old man in greeting. "So what can you tell us about your daughter, maybe the last time you saw her?" Temperance siped her coffee and waited with the recorder ready for the fathers response.

"Well she was gone to one of her friends house to get ready for a dance that night. Their school had one every month. At 12 that night I went to the school to pick her up. We got in the car, and drove home. When I went to wake her the next morning to get her up and ready for school she was gone. I assumed she had run away...I never saw her again" Tears were filling behind his eyes making him look pathetic and sorrow filled.

"Who exactly did she go to the dance with?" Booth thought maybe then they'd have another suspect.

"I don't know about date, but I do know she went with a group of her friends."

"Can we have a list of their names?"

"Bridget O'Malley, Katie Holmes, and ah.. Kelsey O'Leary" As he said the last name his eyes darkened.

"Ok well thank you for your help. If anything comes up we will be sure to inform you." Brennan said shaking his hand.

They proceeded to lobby. "I think we should check out this Kelsey O'Leary character. He seemed not to like her judging by his facile expressions."

"So are you calling her or am I?" booth asked Brennan.

She rolled her eyes "I'll call"

After five minutes of straight dialling they were able to get a hold of Kelsey. They had set up a meeting in the little café. She would be there shortly. SO Booth and Brennan got into Seeley's silver S.U.V and drove.

– –

Zach stood alone in the lab with the body. He had found stress marks on the wrist but no real sign of a struggle. Perhaps she was to weak to fight back and most likely knocked out while being tied. No signs of rape, and the likely cause of death was starvation.

Saroyan walked into the lab. "Good morning Zacharoni!" She smiled looking radiant and beautiful as always. "Anything new on the body?"

"Well I believe I have found the C.O.D." he started pointing at the rib cage. "Right here we are starting to see how the gastric acids have started corroding the bones around the stomach. She would have died approximately 2 hours after this started, Very painful" Zach concluded in his usual monotonous voice.

"Nice Job zach" she gave another brilliant smile which sent a fluttered inside of him. He'd never felt before. She held her clipboard, took a few notes on what she was just told and proceeded to exit the lab.

"Do you want to go to lunch..with me?" Zach asked before thinking about what he was even saying. "I apologise I shouldn't have said anything.."

"I'd Love to" Cam interrupted him "No need to apologise" she blushed a little giving her face a gentle glow and then continued walking to her office thinking in her head _Zach was such a cutie_

– –

Angela was sitting alone looking over some random test results that she'd done that day. She wasn't raped nor was she killed by the gun on the floor. These guess were finally proven. She also found that the acids that were found on the ribs were in fact gastric acids.

She wondered how Booth and Temperance had found the meeting with the father. Hopefully they had gotten somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar knock on the door. That knock that she had received so often, It as Hodgins .

"Come in" she mumbled feeling those butterflies slowly creep back.

"Results are in on the rope. No prints to be found" he said with a stern face making Angela almost cry. Until a smiled crept across his face "And since when did you start saying Babe?"

"I...Ah.." he had found the note. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as they turned a deep shade of scarlet. "You left so soon...there was so much I needed to say and you just left.."

Jack pulled up a chair beside her. "Well I am here now and I am not leaving..well not for about 10 minutes at least" He gave her a reassuring smile "I apologise" he said trying to imitate the robotic tone of Zach's voice making them both laugh.

"Well for starters I am not leaving. It is a nice job but I cant leave you guys..I just...cant leave you.." she said looking down at her hands and fumbling with her thumbs feeling like a complete idiot.

He moved closer taking her head in his hands and kissed her softly.

There was a cough behind them.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Saroyan asked "Hodgins I need the finger print results and did you test the .45 yet? Maybe he was stupid enough to leave prints on it."

Angela both turned red in embarrassment.

"I ...ah..um"

"I saw nothing!" Cam insisted as she left Angela's office.

Immediately after she left, Ange and Jack both burst into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes Angela wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Ok you should go get the results to her" Angie was able to say between giggles.

" urg ok" hodgins groaned. "Just curious, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um..-OO movie night home with a tub of Ice cream sulking over the fact that I am Dateless on V-Day"

"Ah..I see. Well if you wanna break an annual tradition, you know where to find me." he winked at her, though still his heart sank . She had said Dateless..so that meant they weren't really anything together. He picked up the results and walked out into cam's office.

– –

Temperance and booth waited at the little café for Kelsey O'Leary to arrive. Brennan ordered a coffee - black no sugar and Booth a large french Vanilla.

She walked in. Tall and skinny wearing a tight black tank top and a pair "emo gloves" as well as black jeans. Her hair was let down so it flowed across her back aswell like her clothes it too was black. She was very beautiful for a 16 year olf thought she looked like she carried the world on her shoulders- a sad goddess.

Booth stood to his feet and greeted her. "Kelsey O'Leary?"

"That would be me.." she sighed "I what can I do for you?"

"Well..this may be hard for you but we found Stacey Warners body..and we need you to tell us everything that happened the night she went missing." Brennan said in an emotionless tone.

Booth eyed Brennan with a 'be gentle' glare. "Just start where you remember."

Tears fell down Kelsey's face, "well we were all over to my house, getting ready for the dance. Her dad had found out ..about Us and he was mad so she was going to stay at my place for the night until he calmed down" she paused and took a quivering breath.

"When you say 'US' what do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"I mean we were together- a couple.." as she said the words she started crying harder.

Booth rubbed her back gently. "Your doing great" He then passed her a tissue and order a glass of water. She took a sip before continuing.

"Well it was about 10:30 and the dance was getting really slow and where my parents were gone for the weekend we decided to...ah well go back to my place" she blushed feeling uncomfortable telling this. "But her dad was there, bad time to come cause he saw us kiss...He then took her home. It was the last I saw of her." She was trying her best not to break down into sobs. "I really loved her..Are we done here? I just want to go home.."

"Yes thank you for your help."

"Before I go can you not mention this lesbian thing to my mom? I don't know what she'll do..."

"Sure no problem" Booth replied.

They shook hands politely before she left. When she stretched out her hand she revealed scratches and bruises that looked like they had been done with finger nails. She quickly pulled away when she saw them eyeing the injuries. "Good luck.." she mumbled and walked away.

"Poor kid..The lives of teenager's are difficult" booth said sighing.

"Actually normally the kid normally uses those years as a way to over dramatise there situation. She probably doesn't have it as bad as we think." Temperance replied.

"That was cold.."

– –

Cam walked into her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and continued walking into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker and taking a mug down laying it on the counter. 30 minutes til Grey's Anatomy. She just loved the drama and how could you not love the adorable TR Night?

But she still had that 30 minutes. She decided to take a quick shower so then she could sleep right after Grey's finished.

She turned on the water and took off her clothes throwing them on the floor. She let down her long silky black hair letting it graze over her mocha tinted skin. She then stepped into the luc warm water. This was the most relaxed she had felt all week. All the drama around the dead girl and then the worries of her own life seemed to dip and run down the drain with the water. Her eyes shot open when she heard a glass break in the kitchen area.

Saroyan quickly wrapped her body in a towel and stepped out, grabbing the little hand gun, she always kept in the vase in her living room.

He was gone. She looked around her kitchen until her eyes fell upon her refrigerator that hadn't been there previously. She ran back to her bathroom getting a pair of disposable rubber gloves she kept for when she was cleaning and ran straight back to the Kitchen. She picked up the note and read:

"**_Dear C Saroyan, _**

_**What's done is done. Check on your friends in the basement.**_

_**R W O" **_


End file.
